


The Comfort of Silence

by deargodwhatisthatthing



Category: Gintama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Gen, Quick Sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargodwhatisthatthing/pseuds/deargodwhatisthatthing
Summary: Being there is enough.Inspired by Lunengelic's very lovely "Dear Forgiveness". I hope they don't mind! <3





	The Comfort of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905854) by [yuji2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuji2000/pseuds/yuji2000). 



> This was a very quick sketch that I had to get down after reading "Dear Forgiveness"... Poor sad Hijikata... I couldn't decide how sad to make him, I felt it wasn't particularly faithful to the character or the fic that inspired this sketch to have him too demonstrably grief-stricken. I went through a few incarnations before I settled on the final one, which looked the most "empty" to me. I hope I gauged it right and he doesn't just look like he's spaced out! :D


End file.
